


Breaking My Heart

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, the other man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian is in love with a woman who is with another man. What does he do when she calls him, asking for help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is from my request list. It was loosely inspired a Josh Kelley song called Love Is Breaking My Heart.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything associated with Bastian Schweinsteiger or Josh Kelley. This is just for fun.

Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6DfCGd6r40) to listen to the song.

I answered the phone that night without looking at the caller ID. It was the ring tone I reserved for close friends, so I didn’t need to. Not that checking it would have made a difference. I always answer her calls.

“Bastian,” I stated simply into the receiver, not even bothering to look up from my book.

“Basti?” the small voice on the other end of the line sounded nothing like its normally vivacious owner, but I recognized it immediately.

“Claire? What is wrong?” I asked, instantly concerned, my book immediately abandoned.

“I need your help,” she replied, her voice thick with barely restrained tears.

“Where are you?” I questioned, already grabbing my keys and coat from their hook by the door and swinging the door shut behind me.

**

Ten minutes later I pulled up behind her car on the shoulder of the road going through the forest. “I have told you a million times that you need a new car,” I scolded as I got out of my Audi.

“And I have told you a million times that as long as I have my very own football superhero there is no need. Even when you are out of town you make sure someone comes to fetch me when I break down. Maybe if you stop spoiling me, I might consider getting a new car. Until then I am quite happy with Eugenia,” she replied as she hopped down from the trunk and opened the door to grab her bag form the backseat and running a hand lovingly along the ancient mint green Cadillac as she locked it up.

“What?” I asked with a chuckle as I noticed her frowning as I took her bag from her.

“You brought Henry. I was hoping you would bring Alastair. Alastair makes me feel like a naughty school girl. Henry makes me feel like I have to pick the kids up from soccer,” Claire wrinkled her nose as she sat down in the passenger seat.

“You do tell people that you are the one who named my cars, right? Because I definitely would not have picked male names for my cars,” I teased her gently, trying to distract her until she was ready to tell me what was wrong other than that her car broke down half way to town again.

“Well then, it sounds like you have given this a lot of thought. What would you have named your cars?” Claire asked, flipping through the radio stations aimlessly.

“Lucy and Sophia,” I replied with a shrug.

“Really? Do you really think the name Lucy suits this lovely piece of automotive genius?” she countered.

“Of course not. The R8 is more of a Lucy. The S8 would be Sophia; sweet, dignified. A lady. Lucy on the other hand is naughty and doesn’t care if the world knows it. She is the catholic school girl with the extra short skirt,” I explained simply.

“No, I like Henry and Alastair better, you are over ruled,” she replied, settling on a pop station.

“How can I be over ruled, they are my cars,” I pointed out.

“You want to name a sports car Lucy because you think that name is somehow synonymous with catholic schoolgirls. And Sophia is not much better. Nope, I retain veto rights until you come up with better names for the Audi’s,” she answered.

“Whatever. So where were you heading?” I asked as we reached the city limits.

“The cheapest hotel that has a vacancy,” she replied, that smallness returning to her voice as she turned her head to look out the window. Whatever had happened she still didn’t want to talk about it, and as frustrating as it was sometimes, I knew she would come around when she was ready. I just had to be patient.

“I know just the place,” I told her, placing a hand comfortingly on her knee. She didn’t answer; she just put her hand on mine and squeezed. I squeezed back, trying to lend her strength.

**

“This is not a hotel,” Claire said accusingly when I pulled into my driveway.

“Not technically, but the price is right and the mini bar is much more reasonable,” I fired back, grabbing her bag from the back seat and leading her up the path to the front door.

“Bastian, you really are my superhero,” she replied gleefully, hopping up on my back so I had to carry her piggy-back the whole way to the door.

“Are you hungry?” I asked as we entered the house and I gently set her back on her feet.

“As long as you don’t intend to cook, I am starved,” Claire responded, taking her bag from me.

“You blow up one stove and they never let you forget it,” I joked as I pulled my phone from my pocket. “How does pizza sound?”

“Don’t forget the cheesy bread,” she called back.

**

During dinner she had revealed that she and Daniel had broken up and that was why she was upset. On her instance, we broke out the bottle of Schnapps. At first she just ranted about Daniel and how he was never good enough for her and she was not sure why she had stayed with him as long as she had.

“You can do so much better. You will do better. You just have to find the right guy,” I told her, passing the bottle back to her.

“I am tired of looking for the right guy. I want him to find me. I want someone like you, Basti. Someone nice, who will take care of me and treat me like a princess. It was never like that with Daniel. I always felt like I was trying to prove myself so that I would be worthy of him and his fancy title and all of his business cronies. But I will never be good enough in his eyes because I don’t have an advanced degree, or come from the right family. You should have seen the way he looked at me tonight. Like I was something foul for him to scrape off his shoe. Why am I not good enough for him?” she asked bitterly, taking a swig and passing the bottle back to me.

“Because he is an idiot and a wanker who has no idea that he just pushed the best girl he will ever meet out of his life. Mark my words, he is going to change his mind and beg you to take him back. But you don’t need him and you will tell him once and for all that you are done with him,” I said, meeting her eyes.

Next thing I knew she was pressing her lips hungrily to mine, pushing me back against the couch.

**

I woke up the next morning in my bed, expecting to roll over and find Claire, but instead I was naked and alone, the space next to me empty. I quickly grabbed my phone to call her, panic starting to set in, when I saw that I had a text from her.

‘ _Daniel apologized, we are back together. Thanks for taking care of me last night, C._ ’

We have played this game over and over again so many times that I have lost count. Every time she calls me to come get her I get my hopes up that this will be the time she stays. But she never does. She only wants me when he doesn’t want her. And every time she goes back to him my heart breaks all over again. I have lost track of how many rounds of this sick game we have played, but it is enough that I should know the score. In the end I am just the guy she goes to when she is feeling bad. I make her feel good again and then she goes running back to him. I don’t know how many times we are going to play this game, but I have never been able to see her sad. And in the end making her happy is worth the broken heart. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let me know what you think! I have been wanting to write a fic to this song for a while now, so this was fun for me. If you want to request a fic just ask.


End file.
